Fiolee: Who Are You?
by Fiolee Wuvs
Summary: Fionna, Aaa's greatest adventuress, forgets ever meeting Gumball, Flame Prince, and even worse, Marshall Lee. How will they solve this problem? And an even bigger question, Who caused this?
1. Prologue

Fiolee: Who Are You?

Prologue

"Marshall... Marshall? Ma- Aaaaaaghhh!" I screamed grabbing my side, as pain stabbed me like a knife. I looked around, still clutching my side. I was in a dark room, there were no lights or windows._ What happened?_ I couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past several hours... or days? The last thing I could remember was playing video games with Marshall at his house. I tried sitting up, only to slump back down as pain coursed through my side, again. I suddenly heard soft footsteps, they were heading my way. "H-Hello?" I called. No one answered, but the footsteps continued to get closer. I tensed, I was in no condition to fight, I had no weapons with me, either. I could see a dark figure, now. It stopped in front of me, and raised something that it had been holding in its hands. I gasped as they swung it down at me, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) READ! REALLY IMPORTANT!: Please read the prologue before you read this. If you don't, you will probably have no clue about what is going on.

~Fionna's Point Of View~

"Fionna?!... Fionna!" Someone shook me, trying to wake me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a boy with black hair, grey-green skin, and two small dots on his neck, a bite. The boy was a vampire! Cake has told me stories of vampires, and how they are evil. He was bending over me with worry on his face. We were in a forest, and it was dark. "Are you okay, Fi?" He asked. I stared at him blankly. _How did he know my name?_ I kept silent. I didn't know where my sword was, so it was too dangerous to attack him. "Fi, what's wrong?" The vampire asked. I didn't say anything. He quickly picked me up bridal style, making me whimper in pain. He looked down at me, and adjusted me so he wouldn't touch my wounded side. He started to float up, and head in a random direction. _Where was he taking me?_ While we were heading, wherever we were heading, I tried to remember the last thing that happened. _Well, Cake and I were exploring the land of Aaa, and came upon a treehouse. We decided to live there..._ I couldn't remember anything else. I looked around noticing a candy made kingdom. The vampire headed towards a window on a candy castle. He quickly opened it, and set me down inside. "Stay here." He said, and opened a door to what was a hallway. He closed the door behind him. After a few seconds I opened the door, and looked down the hall. No one was to be seen. _Now is my chance to get out of here._ I rushed down the hall looking for an exit. Turning a corner I ran straight into someone. It was the vampire, there was a pink boy with him, too. "I thought I told you to stay put." He scolded. The pink boy stepped closer. "Fionna, Marshall said something was wrong with you, are you ok?" He asked. I continued to stay silent. "See, Gumball? She won't talk." Marshall said. _How do these people know me?! Maybe I could run?..._ "Marshall, what exactly happened?" Gumball asked. _3._ Marshall shrugged his shoulders. _2._ "I found her in the forest, her side was bleeding... Is bleeding." He said. _1._ Gumball glanced at my side, and stepped closer. "We need to do something about that before it gets infected." He said, reaching out his hand. _Now!_ I turned around, and darted back down the hall. I found a staircase, and ran down it, at the bottom there were big double doors. I shoved them open, it was a big room, at the other end of the room were another set of double doors. I was just about to shove them open, when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around, it was Marshall. "Let me go!" I pulled at his arm, and tried to pry his fingers off. He just held on tighter. "Fi, please." He said. I stopped trying to get away. Gumball walked into the room. "I think I know what's wrong with her." He said, making his way over to us. "She has amnesia." He stopped in front of us. "What?!" Marshall said, letting go of my arm. "Amnesia?!" He glanced at me. Gumball pulled my hair to the side on one side of my head, making me wince. My head was hurting a little. Marshall looked closer. I put my hand up to the spot that they were looking at. I winced feeling a bump. Pulling my hand away, I had blood on my hand. _Is it really true? I have amnesia?_ Gumball left the room for a second, and came back with a glass of water. "Here." He handed me the cup. I took a few sips. "Fionna, you're going to fall asleep for a bit. We're going to patch you up, and call Cake." Gumball said, taking the cup. I felt my eyes droop, and I swayed a bit. Marshall picked me up, before I fell asleep.

~Marshall's Point Of View~

I picked Fionna up, and watched her fall asleep. Gumball led me to a small room with a bed. I laid her gently down on the bed. Gumball turned to me. "Call Cake." He said. I stopped floating. "There is no way, that I am gonna call Cake, and explain to her that Fi lost her memories! She'll tear me to shreds!" I said. "Aww... Vampire King scared of a little kitty?" Gumball teased. "Fluff, no!" I grabbed the phone, and started to dial the number.


End file.
